Twisted Dinner Party
by I Love Bergers
Summary: Very AU and characters act OOC. Viktor abducts Jayce and invites friends to a dinner party as a sick joke and unknowningly into yaoi. Read at own risk.


Viktor is a twisted person. He abducts Debonair Jayce, the handsome Defender of Tomorrow in his twenties at a party one night. Using his spiked drink Viktor brought Jayce to his house the next day after. Viktor also hosts a party and invites his friends Talon and Ezreal. Jayce's girlfriend Caitlyn is also present at the dinner party.

Viktor locks Jayce in the kitchen before the guests arrive and feed him a dangerous drug. The drug manipulates hormones and causes the penis to become erect twice its original size and forces the user to mass produce cum.

After feeding Jayce the drug Viktor begins welcoming guests into his home and invite them into his dining room and living room. They do not know what is happening in the kitchen. In the kitchen Jayce is bound by his hands against the oven and sitting on the floor. The drug is working and through his dress pants fly is his massive cock, an erect organ of massive size dripping in precum. Jayce is also in pain and ecstasy and is only able to moan and whimper as he struggles in heat.

Meanwhile Viktor ignores Jayce panting on the floor and opens a box of store bought éclairs. He begins scooping out the whipped cream from inside the hot dog shaped treat until all 6 of them are hollow. Then he turns to Jayce and grins. Jayce is only able to gasp and moan due to the immense pleasure of the drug.

Then Viktor arranges the éclairs side by side and sits down on the floor beside Jayce. "Are you ready?" He reaches out and grabs Jayce's throbbing erection and begins masturbating him. Jayce is unable to hold back and struggles but his hands are tied and the drug was making his erection so painful he instinctively thrust into Viktor's hand, unable to control himself.

Just with a few strokes Jayce begins moaning loudly and suddenly cum starts shooting out of his dick in thick creamy ribbons and starting shooting into the air. Viktor grins and quickly grabs a hollow éclair and places it right before Jayce's jizzing cock. Jayce watches unable to help himself as he cums and his jizz quickly fills the éclair coating it with a sticky glaze and filling the inside with his rich creamy spunk. Viktor continues masturbating Jayce who is still unable to stop himself and he cums so much until all 6 éclairs are filled.

Once that is done Viktor stops and Jayce catches his breath, his dick still hard and dripping in his sticky juices. Viktor grabs Jayce by the hair and drags him up until he is standing but his hands still tied and forces him to look through the window that divides the kitchen and dining area. Viktor had made it so it was only visible from the inside. Jayce watched as his 3 friends all sat around the dining table.

Viktor then takes the éclairs which are filled and glazed with Jayce's cum outside. Jayce can only watch as Viktor presents the tray to the guests who are delighted. Talon is the first to pick one up. "Wow Viktor this is amazing! How did you make the glaze? It's so sticky!" Ezreal also takes one and without hesitating bites into it, the creamy cum filling melting in his mouth and dripping down his chin. "Still warm!" Caitlyn also joins in and eats an éclair. Talon and Ezreal both have another not realizing that the thick creamy and warm filling was actually Jayce's jizz.

From inside the kitchen Jayce could only watch in horror as his friends consumed the treats that were coated with his cum. Even though he was shocked he still felt very horny watching them eat his jizz. Viktor soon returned to the kitchen and told Jayce that he wasn't done. He gets out a can of whipped cream and sprays it over Jayce's still erect cock. The cold cream provided relief and Jayce moaned as his throbbing erection was completely coated. Then Viktor untied Jayce's hands and suddenly forced him against the kitchen wall. Jayce was too relieved by the cold cream to object.

There was a glory hole in the kitchen wall and Jayce's throbbing massive cock went straight through it. Viktor told Jayce to stay there. Jayce knew exactly what was going to happen but he was so horny from the drugs that he couldn't stop himself.

Viktor went outside and told Ezreal that he needed help in the kitchen. Ezreal wiped the cum filling from his mouth and said yes. He went not into the kitchen but to a room beside it. Viktor told Ezreal that he needed someone to sample his new dessert a frozen chocolate bar covered in whipped cream. Ezreal was confused to why the long dessert was on such a low end table but trusted Viktor.

He got down on his knees and said I love whipped cream and put his mouth around the thing. Jayce could feel suddenly his cock entering someone's mouth and groaned, thrusting his hips into the wall as much as he could. Viktor told Ezreal to suck on the chocolate bar like an ice cream because it was exotic and that was how people ate it. Ezreal was very naïve and did it and began to unknowingly suck Jayce's giant dick. Swallowing the massive monster and going up and down as he gave Jayce oral. On the other side Jayce was moaning so much and began furiously thrusting his cock into Ezreal's mouth.

Suddenly Jayce couldn't control himself and he found himself cumming hard. On the other side Ezreal was surprised when his mouth was suddenly filled with a sticky glaze. Pulling back in surprise he was not sure what he saw as his face was suddenly hit by a stream of warm sticky jizz. A second shot got his eyes and a third got in his hair until it was hanging by sticky strands down from his face. Jayce grunted and moaned harder as he finished orgasming and Ezreal was left with a shocked look at the massive cock in front of him. There was a sticky strand from his lips to the erect tip.

Suddenly the cock pulled back and Jayce's face came into view. He was shocked to see Ezreal's face covered completely in his jizz. Ezreal was shocked looking at him. "What-What's going on?!"

Suddenly Viktor reached out and knocked Ezreal out with a blow to his head by a hard pillow. He removed Ezreal from the hole and looked through at Jayce's reddened face. Jayce could not believe he had just been given oral by his friend Ezreal and was embarrassed that he came in his mouth and all over his face. But Viktor wasn't done. He told Jayce to go to the other room and hide underneath a special seat. He was going to make Talon come in and sit on the chair so Jayce could fuck his ass.

The End.


End file.
